Kagome's Inner child
by MissKagome
Summary: after a fight with a demon kagome is turned into a five year old again.What will the gang do with a toddler? And to think Inuyasha was just getting around to telling her how he really felt. Finished story
1. normal day

It was a rather slow and sluggish day in the feudal Japan world.  
  
Everyone was taking a breather from collecting jewel shards, even Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome had spread out a large blanket for everyone to lay on.  
  
Out of worry Sango had laid down at the end of the blanket next to kagome, and out of pity Inuyasha laid down next to Miroku, which was next to kagome of course.  
  
As they lay there gazing up at the bright blue sky, birds chirping endlessly, Inuyasha asked,  
  
"Hey Kagome, do you have any more of those dry potatoes?"  
  
"Hmm, Potato chips? No, I gave the last to Shippo."  
  
"You What? But he has that pink thing! That's not fair!" Inuyasha whined, his boyish features beaming with exasperation and despair.  
  
"Nahhh! That just goes to prove that Kagome loves me more!" Shippo said, sticking his little now pink tongue out at the half demon.  
  
Miroku just sighed and shook his head with dismay.  
  
"Well I'm glad that I don't act that childish when I get upset."  
  
Miroku then reached over to find that his favorite soda pop wasn't anywhere to be found.  
  
"What? Hey where is my soda?!" He exclaimed, jumping up to pounce on one of the large bags kagome had brought.  
  
"All I have is water." Kagome replied, sitting up and stretching with a yawn. "Sorry."  
  
"But, I want my soda pop!" Miroku whined, turning his head to the water bottles.  
  
"Now who's acting childish?" Inuyasha whispered to Shippo.  
  
"Come on you guys. I know it's been a long day, but that doesn't mean you can all whine about it." Sango said, raising to her feet.  
  
Kagome nodded and said, "Sango's right."  
  
"Yeah she's always right," Inuyasha mumbled, one hand cupping the side of his face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" kagome scolded.  
  
"What? It's true!"  
  
"Come on everyone, stop fighting and start swimming!" Shippo yelled at them, stripping naked and bounding off to the lake.  
  
Everyone just sort of stared.  
  
"Does he, always swim naked Kagome?" Sango asked with a funny expression.  
  
Kagome laughed and replied, "Yeah, even though he's older then his body looks, his inner child gets the best of him sometimes."  
  
"Enough with the chit-chat, I'm going swimming." Inuyasha stated, removing the top of his kimono and jumping in the water.  
  
"Want to come?" Sango asked, removing some of her battle wear.  
  
"No thanks, I brought my homework with me so I could study." Kagome replied un-happily.  
  
"You sure kagome? You look like you could take a loud off and have some fun. We have been pretty dead serious these past few days, what with all the demon hunting."  
  
"Thanks Sango, but if I don't pass this exam, then I'm going to have to go through summer school!"  
  
Sango wave to her friend and went off to the lake a little down the hill with Miroku.  
  
Kagome sighed again and plopped back down on the blanket to start her work.  
  
If only I could be down there having fun with them. Kagome thought sadly. I'm not as playful as I used to be these days. 


	2. The little girl yori

Kagome climbed up through the well, wearing her same school uniform, only with short sleeves while dragging her over stuffed back pack along with her.  
  
"It's about time you came back." Inuyasha said, arms crossed as he stood tall and determined by the side of the well, then resulted to the soft guy look as he reached over to help Kagome and her bag out of the well.  
  
"Well what do you expect? I had my exams to finish Inuyasha. And you should be thankful that I passed them and don't have to go to summer school!" Kagome replied, just a bit annoyed.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cheered joyfully as he pounced on her shoulder.  
  
Suddenly the world grew dark and dreary to kagome as an evil presence took all the good feeling out of her.  
  
"Kagome, what is it?" Sango asked, walking up to her worried friend.  
  
"I can sense an evil aura coming on, fast too!" Kagome replied, reaching for her arrows.  
  
"Finally some demons! Kagome, do you sense any jewel shards?" Inuyasha asked cracking his knuckles and narrowing his eyes as he sniffed the air.  
  
"No, but whatever is coming our way, It's coming from the woods over there!"  
  
Sango got her boomerang ready, kagome aimed an arrow towards the woods, Miroku steadied his staff, and Inuyasha held his hand on his sheathe.  
  
A few moments passed and everything was silent.  
  
"Damn, this is taking to long!" Inuyasha growled, taking a few steps closer to the woods.  
  
"Inuyasha be careful!" Kagome said, moving her aim so if she accidentally let go it wouldn't hit him.  
  
The wind picked up and swayed the leaves and tall grass to one side, then stood completely still.  
  
"What's going on?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"It's too quiet." Kagome said softly, the things she was sensing going off the chart with all different feelings.  
  
Then suddenly, someone came walking out of the woods.  
  
Inuyasha was about to put an end to whatever it was, when kagome suddenly jumped in front of him, blocking his prey and crying out,  
  
"Wait Inuyasha!"  
  
Bewildered, Inuyasha stopped himself so only his claws softly caught at the hems of Kagome's skirt, and he fell backwards.  
  
"Lady kagome get away!" Miroku called, starting to un-cover the clothe wrapped around his hand.  
  
"No! Everyone stop it!" kagome shrieked, surprising everyone.  
  
Sango gasped as she caught a glimpse of what kagome was protecting once it walked out into the sunshine.  
  
It was a little girl with raven colored hair wearing a blue sun dress with orange flowers on it.  
  
"Don't harm her, it's just a child. A little girl." Kagome said, turning and kneeling in front of the scared child.  
  
After everyone was confirmed about it being a child and not a demon, and after the little girl was calmed down, they sat down to talk.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Sango asked the little girl.  
  
"I live in those woods with my grandma. But she is blind and can't help me with the harvest. I'm afraid that we'll starve to death because no one really comes through these woods." The little girl cried, bursting into tears, her little hands reaching up to wipe her eyes.  
  
"It's alright, we'll help you plant the harvest." Kagome said gently as she as she stared into the little girl's eyes.  
  
There was just something about the little girl that reminded her of herself when she was little.  
  
kagome shrugged it off and looked up to her friend's for their approval.  
  
"Ah kagome, do we have to?"  
  
"We'd love to help you." Sango chimed in.  
  
"What is your name?" Shippo asked, peering at the girl from Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Yori. You wait right here, I have to go and tell my grandma about my new friends!"  
  
The little child cooed and ran off into the woods.  
  
"Well....this is something that doesn't happen every day." Kagome said hopefully.  
  
"Yeah, let's all be thankful."  
  
"Inuyasha, SIT!"  
  
"Hey! Whadda do that for huh?"  
  
As the two went on arguing, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo scooted silently off a bit of ways.  
  
"They always fight." Shippo said with a sigh.  
  
"Oh it's not always fighting Shippo, it's sort of way to express their love to each other." Miroku replied.  
  
"Sort of like how you are always grabbing sango's butt?" Shippo more said then asked.  
  
"Uh, I didn't say that!" Miroku pleaded as Sango glared at him, her hand in position to slap.  
  
"Wait, Hey! I didn't do anything." Miroku went on saying.  
  
Then SLAP! Miroku was left with a red handprint on his face.  
  
"That felt good." Sango said with a smile, and walked off a bit of ways.  
  
Shippo looked curiously at Miroku, till Miroku responded. "It'll fade in a few hours....days maybe." 


	3. The demon revealed

Soon the little girl had come back, and The Inu-gang was ready to go and harvest some fields.  
  
"You really live all alone with your grandma in these darks woods?" A sincerely concerned Kagome asked Yori.  
  
Yori nodded, a small sad face spread on her delicate features.  
  
Poor thing, having to fend for herself and take care of her blind grandmother. Kagome thought with a sigh. Then Yori reached her hand up to hold Kagome's, giving her a reassuring smile that told her she was fine with her surroundings.  
  
Soon they came to a small hut surrounded by a few insignificant fields.  
  
"Well," Sango started placing her boomerang on the ground. "Let's get started."  
  
After a while of harvesting and talking, the gang decided it was time to turn in.  
  
"I'd offer you shelter for the night, but our hut is quite small." Yori said.  
  
"It's alright, we'll sleep outside." Kagome said with a smile.  
  
Yori retorted inside for the night, leaving the gang all to themselves.  
  
"There is something about that girl that gives me the creeps!" Inuyasha finally burst out.  
  
"Inu," kagome started, but was cut off by Miroku.  
  
"He's right. I did sense some sort of demon aura."  
  
"I knew I could feel some demon power." Sango said, her voice a whisper for they were not to far from the hut.  
  
"How could you all think such a thing like that? Yori is just an innocent child trying to fend for herself! How dare you all accuse her of being a demon!" kagome yelled angrily.  
  
"Kagome, pipe down or yori will hear you!" Shippo said, bounding over to poke at her ankle.  
  
"Well I don't care what you all think, Yori needs me and I'm going to help her!"  
  
And with that kagome stormed off into the hut.  
  
"Wh-What should we do?" Sango said, her eyes trailing the silently swaying bamboo door.  
  
"We follow her." Inuyasha reported, dashing off into the hut.  
  
The rest followed, un sure of what lied ahead, and how they were going to convince kagome that it wasn't a child.  
  
When they all got inside they stopped dead in their tracks at what lie ahead of them. 


	4. kagome,five again

Inside the hut a large blue light surrounded the demon child and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome,..." Inuyasha said.  
  
The child still looked like a child, but her eyes were demon red.  
  
"Stand back!" Sango shouted, ready to use her boomerang.  
  
"Wait!" Inuyasha hollered, stepping in front of Sango. "You might hurt kagome, I don't want to take that chance."  
  
"Very wise indeed." A very soft and high feminine voice approved.  
  
It was Yori.  
  
"What the hell are you?" Inuyasha yelled impatiently.  
  
"I'm a demon witch child."  
  
"Well ya sure smell like a demon."  
  
The Demon witch child seemed to ignore him and went on talking.  
  
"Foolish humans how do you expect,"  
  
Then suddenly the demon child was shut up by kagome's arrow.  
  
Everyone turned to look at kagome as she fell In pain, and the demon witch child burst to pieces.  
  
"Kagome! Are you alright?" Shippo yelled, running to her side with everyone else following.  
  
Kagome moaned in pain and fell to the floor.  
  
(Later that night. At Kaede's hut.)  
  
"So are you sure it was the burst of the witch demon's aura that caused Kagome to fall ill?" an worried sango asked kaede.  
  
"I believe so. I think the demon took form of a child to fool you all."  
  
"No shit." Inuyasha mumbled, arms crossed as he stood leaning against the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha seems really worried about kagome, Miroku." Sango said as she watched Inuyasha's concerned features.  
  
(The next morning.)  
  
Everyone is outside, except Kagome who is still in bed.  
  
"I think I'm going to go check on her." Inuyasha stated quietly as he jumped down from his perch in the tree.  
  
Inuyasha eye's darted around the room as he found kagome's lifeless body nowhere to be seen.  
  
He picked up her sleeping bag, frantically searching for anything, then Suddenly a small child fell to the floor with a laugh.  
  
"Wh.......Ka-gome?" 


	5. Little kagome

(To my reviewers. I'm verrrryyyyyy sorry my last few chapters have been so off. I have been busy and I felt like chapters where better then no chapters. But I promise to have more slowed down and detailed ones. Thank you everyone. Misskagome)  
  
"Inuyasha!" The little kagome look-alike yelled, wrapping her arms around one of his legs.  
  
"Ka- kagome?" Inuyasha repeated, his features bewildered as he stumbled backwards, kagome still latched on to his leg.  
  
Inuyasha stared at the little kagome who stared right back at him.  
  
I mean, it was kagome right? It had to be! She looks like her, smells like her, and she was in the very same spot kagome was.  
  
He then edged his way out side, very slowly as he dragged his leg with Kagome holding tightly on to it out of the hut.  
  
"Uh,......Inuyasha? Is there something you need to tell us?" Sango said, staring wide eyed at the little girl who looked so much like kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! I had no idea," Miroku started, getting cut off by Inuyasha's frightened and angry voice.  
  
"It's not mine if that's what your all thinking!"  
  
"Then...is it lady kagome's?" Miroku asked, looking from the small child to inuyasha's uptight features become more so then ever.  
  
"It'd better not be! If that koga wolf has ANYTHIING to do with this,"  
  
"Who's Koga?" Kagome asked, loosening her grasp on Inuyasha's leg and sitting cross legged on the soft warm grass.  
  
"The child talks?" Kaede said surprised.  
  
"Koga is a filthy hound who you should never ever pay any attention to." Inuyasha said with a growl as he sat down next to kagome, noting all those times koga would try to steal Kagome away from him.  
  
"Why is he bad?" Kagome asked, cupping her little cheeks with her small hands, her elbows resting on her knees.  
  
"Because, well....when you were older he was in love with you, well, he still is. But It'd be kind of hard for him to take a child for his mate." Inuyasha said, his words becoming more reasonable to him as he spoke.  
  
"Don't worry! I don't like koga, I like you Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as she jumped up and kissed him playfully on the nose.  
  
"Uh........." Inuyasha just sat there stunned.  
  
This was the first time Kagome had ever kissed him, but, did it HAVE to be when she suddenly got turned into a child?  
  
"This is the most strangest thing I've ever seen," Kaede started, placing another log in the fire as it popped and cracked.  
  
"Tell me everything that happened, because if the Curse is still on Kagome, then the demon witch child has to be still alive to be holding it."  
  
"We'd better find that demon child fast, It's too dangerous for a child bearing the jewel shards to be around here." Sango said, pointing towards Kagome as she lay asleep in Inuyasha's Lap.  
  
"Guess that's one thing you'll have to get used to for now, Inuyasha." Miroku said with a smile as he saw Inuyasha's shy face through the light of the flames.  
  
"Alright Kaede, this is what happened." Inuyasha began, telling her every detail of the night before, hoping that it would somehow, in someway get them a step closer to getting the old kagome back. 


	6. Taking care of kagome

"Poor Child." Kaede sighed, placing a blanket over Kagome as she lay still asleep in Inuyasha's lap.  
  
"Kaede, stop messing around and tell us how this happened to kagome!" Inuyasha barked, Kaede holding up a hand to tell him to quiet down, for he was holding a small sleeping kid.  
  
"It's quite simple. You see, Lately Kagome has lost her inner child from all these long days of stress, So the Witch demon is really just Kagome's Lost Inner child, and when kagome shot it with her purifying arrow, It's form escaped inside her, but the energy is still roaming around, probably feeding off of children's bodies as we speak. And as long as it is, Kagome will roam this earth as a child." Kaede said, her words clear, but still confusing for this all happened so fast.  
  
"So, We find some kid that his this demon's Aura, Kill it, and Kagome will be back to normal?" Inuyasha asked, his drained hope refilling.  
  
"Yes," Kaede replied looking sternly at the young half demon. "But don't get to cocky about it, Even if that is all you have to do, there still is the process of finding her and taking care of Kagome as a child."  
  
Their conversation ran round Inuyasha's head as he remembered all the things Kaede told him about what happened.  
  
Suddenly he was jolted out of his memory when a certain someone poked his arm.  
  
"Um, What is it, er, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, still trying to get used to the terms of calling this little kid Kagome. (Even if it really was her, and if it DID look a lot like her.)  
  
"I want to sit down for a while."  
  
As soon as Kagome said the word, Sit, Inuyasha was pounded down into the earth once again.  
  
"And to think, even though she's just a Toddler, she can still control you better then yourself!" Shippo laughed, jumping on Inuyasha back as the spell wore off and he was slowly making his way to his feet.  
  
Kagome giggled and repeated the word Sit to see if Inuyasha would fall down again.  
  
And you guessed what happened next.  
  
Inuyasha had to teach Little Kagome a thing or two about sitting him. (With help of course from Sango.)  
  
"Can I hold your kitty?" Kagome asked, reaching her hands out to (Kiala?)  
  
Sango nodded with a small laugh.  
  
"Well, she sure is cute!" she said while showing Kagome the right way to pet the "Kitty" .  
  
"Hmm, You may be right about that Sango." Miroku said, eyeing Kagome.  
  
"Now don't you get any ideas you lecherous monk, Kagome Is just a child!"  
  
"He's right," Sango agreed, quite flustered. "Just think how mad Kagome would be later on when she finds out if you tried to come on to her NOW."  
  
"You all have lost your mind." Miroku sighed, bowing his head, the little rings on his staff jingling with each step he took. "I didn't mean it in a bad way."  
  
"Oh, So you....like children Miroku?" Sango asked, starting to get a bit curious.  
  
"Why of course Sango. I'd think you would know that by now." Inuyasha replied bitterly.  
  
"Very funny Inuyasha, at least I take care of the women in my life and make sure that they don't turn into five year olds!" Miroku yelled at him.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, stepping in between the two young men.  
  
"What is it Kagome?" Shippo asked, bounding to her side.  
  
Ever since their talk with Kaede, Shippo was always staying by kagome's side, making sure that she was ok.  
  
"I'm hungry. When can we get something to eat?" Kagome asked, placing her little hands over her stomach, pretending to feel growling noises.  
  
"Guess we'd better stop and find some place to sleep for the night." Sango noted.  
  
"Right." Everyone agreed.  
  
"See?" Inuyasha barked, his eyes feisty. "I TOLD you all that Sango is always right."  
  
"Well Inuyasha," Miroku started, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Someone's got to be a replacement for Kagome for now."  
  
"Huh? Wad ayah mean by that Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! How I missed you so, What? You've seen Kikyo? How dare you! I hate you! Sit! Sit! Sit! I'm sorry Inuyasha, are you hungry? I have to go back to my time to study!" Miroku cried, pretending to be kagome(obviously doing a bad job. ) while prancing around Inuyasha in circles, grabbing an ear or two here and there, falling and jumping out of his arms, and smiling oddly at him.  
  
All the while Kagome just laughed and tried to Follow Miroku's moves.  
  
"Well, I sure hope we find That ghostly demon soon, because I feel on the verge of strangling someone at the moment." Inuyasha said quietly as he glared at Miroku.  
  
Miroku laughed pleasantly, with a scared look on his face and quickly edged his way to Sango, placing his hands on her shoulders and using her to block himself from Inuyasha.  
  
Before Inuyasha could make a move on the monk, Kagome had grabbed his hand and was pulling him forward.  
  
"Hey! Fighting isn't nice." She told him.  
  
"Um, Sorry." Inuyasha replied, looking down at the small child.  
  
Even if you are, just a child for now, I still care about you. I wont fight if you don't want me to. You can keep me on a short leash if that means your protection. Inuyasha told her in his mind.  
  
He could still feel Her soul pouring out to him like always, and he could still smell her strawberry shampoo. He could still sense her presence like always, but here she was a five year old girl, pulling him by the hand through the village, with no idea of their past together.  
  
"Man this is going to take some getting used to." He quietly mumbled. 


	7. Poor kagome's Mom

(I just realized I made a pretty funny mistake in a couple other chapters. I put that it was morning, then when I wrote stuff It seemed as though it was night. It was supposed to be morning. Lol. Sorry. Misskaogme )  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, Don't you think it's about time for kagome to go back home?" Shippo asked, looking over at Inuyasha and Kagome sitting on a large log by the fire.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome as her face suddenly went blank.  
  
"Mom, I want to see my mom!" she said with a sad sigh.  
  
Inuyasha glanced up at the sky, so still and peaceful, then he looked where Sango and Miroku were sleeping, not so peaceful.  
  
It seemed as though Miroku kept scooting over to Sango in his sleep, and Sango kept waking up and pushing him back in his spot.  
  
"I'll take Kagome to her own time in the morning." Inuyasha said finally.  
  
Shippo nodded and patted the sleeping bag telling Kagome that it was time for sleep.  
  
"Aw, but I wanna stay up with Inuyasha!" Kagome whined, stamping her foot on the ground.  
  
"Kagome, It's time for bed." Shippo said firmly.  
  
"But I don't want to!" Kagome yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
  
Inuyasha sighed and told Shippo to get some rest as he scooped kagome up in his arms and jumped up into a large oak a little ways next to camp.  
  
He sat on a thick branch, leaning against it's trunk as Kagome shifted around to get comfortable in his lap.  
  
"Goodnight Inuyasha." She said happily.  
  
Inuyasha smiled at her and watched her fall asleep, waiting until she was peacefully dreaming before he closed his eyes.  
  
"If only you were ten or eleven years older." Inuyasha whispered softly in her ear the next morning as he awoke to find her outstretched, and arms linked around his neck.  
  
But if we find the demon witch child then that can be possible. He thought as he watched everyone stir and move about down below on the ground.  
  
He hopped down with Kagome still asleep in his arms onto the soft warm grass, Morning sunshine beaming on them and the birds chirping widly.  
  
"I'm going to take Kagome back home for a bit. In the meantime, try and search around for the demon witch child." Inuyasha told them as he made a silent wave of goodbye, walking away with kagome in his arms.  
  
"Miroku," Sango asked, turning so they were face to face. "Do you think we'll ever find the demon witch child?"  
  
"I seriously don't know Sango, but as long as we have Inuyasha on our side, no hole in the ground is going to go un-searched. So I'm pretty sure we will eventually find her." Miroku replied, his statement dead serious, surprising Sango.  
  
"How long do you think before eventually rolls around?"  
  
Miroku smiled and stared ardently at Sango.  
  
"You really are worried about her."  
  
"Why yes, of course. She is my friend."  
  
"Are you saying that if something were to happen to me, that you would also be worried?" Miroku asked, his ardent stare changing into an amorous one.  
  
"Y-Yes....I would be. I've told you before, haven't I?" Sango replied, her face pinking.  
  
"Mm hmm. Just checking!" Miroku said with a grin.  
  
(Back with Inuyasha and Kagome.)  
  
This is it, time to face the truth. Inuyasha thought as he dove into the well, a now awake Kagome holding tightly on to his shoulders as she rode on his back.  
  
When they were out of the well, Kagome suddenly darted off towards her front door, pushing it open and crying, "Mom!"  
  
From outside, Inuyasha heard the clatter of a bowl being dropped. So he immediately rushed inside.  
  
"Uh, kagome's mom? I have something to tell you." Inuyasha started, feeling a bit funny with the way he said it.  
  
"Oh heavens tell me this is not what I think it is! Last time I checked, Kagome has only been gone for a couple weeks." Kagome's mom exclaimed, staring wide eyed at the young girl.  
  
"Mom, it's me Kagome! I got changed into a kid by this demon like thing." Kagome suddenly pipped up.  
  
"O-O-Oh really? Is that the case?" Kagome's mom heaved, breathing in deeply as she was satisfied it wasn't what she was thinking, and confused about the whole thing.  
  
So once again, Inuyasha had to be the one to explain what happened.  
  
"Please protect my little girl Inuyasha," Kagome's mom told him. "She needs you now more then ever."  
  
I Promise. He had told her.  
  
"I promise." He said again out loud as he walked with Kagome. 


	8. Kikyo is trying to kill Kagome?

A few days have passed in the feudal Japan World with the Inu-gang.  
  
It's a quiet afternoon, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, And Inuyasha are all in Kaede's hut, lazing about.  
  
"Inuyasha, Are you sure Kagome will be alright by herself?" Sango asked the sleepy half demon.  
  
"Of Course, She is just going into the woods right next to us to pick a few herbs. What's so dangerous? I'll hear her if anything happens." Inuyasha replied, trying to cover up his own pit of worry that seemed to be spreading.  
  
(With Kagome.)  
  
Kagome is humming to herself on her way back to kaede's hut. She is carrying an armload of herbs as she skips along the soft blades of green grass.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome says, stopping suddenly and dropping a few herbs as she looks around the forest.  
  
"I could of sworn I felt something tagging behind me." She told herself out loud.  
  
"You did." A female voice from up in the sky told her.  
  
Kagome gasped as she somehow remembered this face, those soul streamers gliding about the young woman's body, bringing her closer to the ground until she was right in front of her.  
  
"Ki-Kikyo!" Kagome spit out, her mouth gushing before her mind.  
  
Kikyo stared at the girl for a bit, then suddenly realizing an familiar face frowned and barked out,  
  
"Tell me child, are you not the offspring of Inuyasha and that reincarnation of mine Kagome?"  
  
"I AM kagome!" The little girl squealed as the soul streamers wrapped themselves around her body and lifted her up to face Kikyo.  
  
"Don't lie to me!" Kikyo yelled at Kagome, the Soul streamers squeezing harder around Kagome's little body.  
  
"You are wimpy and pathetic, just like your mother. And I shall show her the same pain she showed me,making Inuyasha resist my offer to hell to stay with her!"  
  
Kikyo lifted her hand up, pointing a finger at Kagome, a strange light pouring from her and then yelled out,  
  
"Die!"  
  
"It-h-hurts. Inu....yasha, somebody help me!" Kagome desperately cried out.  
  
Suddenly a dog's pained cry and Inuyasha's heart beat over flowing his keen protective nature emitted itself about him, making him jump suddenly and run out of the hut, off to the direction of Kagome.  
  
He could smell her, and he could smell trouble.  
  
"Inuyasha! Were are ye off to in such a hurry?" Kaede called after him.  
  
"Look! Kaede, those are Kikyo's Soul streamers!" Miroku shouted. Pointing to the sunseting sky as the dragon like things floated about towards the woods.  
  
But, Inuyasha didn't notice them. He was too fixed on Kagome to even look up.  
  
"Just hold on Kagome, I'm coming!" Inuyasha told her in his mind.  
  
Bounding through a patch of bushes he plundered out into the open where Kikyo had Kagome held captive with her soul streamers as she continued to harm her with that strange light coming from her finger.  
  
"Ki-ki-Kikyo? Why are you doing this?" Inuyasha stumbled, completely dumbfounded as he tried to look her In the eye.  
  
"Inuyasha, have you come to save your offspring? You know she is just as pathetic as her mother." Kikyo replied coldly.  
  
"Mother." Inuyasha thought, remembering the words Kagome's mother had told him.  
  
She had told him to protect her little girl, and that is what he was going to do.  
  
But how? He didn't want to hurt Kikyo. He couldn't.  
  
An idea inspiring him, Inuyasha lunged at Kagome, his claws slashing away at the Soul streamers clamped around her.  
  
"Inu-yasha." Kagome said faintly as she fell to the floor. His name and they way she said it making him remember his Kagome, The kagome he loved and wanted back more then ever.  
  
He would never have her back if Kikyo killed her. But still he could not choose to kill Kikyo either.  
  
"But I made a promise to her mother, a promise to Kagome, a promise to the others, and a promise to myself to never let anything bad happen to her." Inuyasha Said aloud, before he was even realizing what he was doing as he lashed out his sharp claws at Kikyo, Standing their dazed and surprised as blood squirted at him, Part of Kikyo falling to one of his sides and another part to his other.  
The words goodbye parting on Kikyo's lips, but he could not hear. Could not feel.  
  
"What.....What have I just done?" Inuyasha slowly repeated, his eyes glossy as he looked among the already dead girl he had loved so much. Loved, not he has loved. Had loved. He silently told himself.  
  
Inuyasha jumped and turned around as a little girl's voice caught his attention.  
  
"How could I forget you." He said to her as he scooped her up into his arms, walking past Kikyo's dead body as it turned to ash, then slowly blew away.  
  
Inuyasha stared at it in wondermeant for a while, till it dawned on him that she really wasn't real. She was bones and ash.  
  
"And I'll never forget you." He told the bare spot where she once stood.  
  
"Inuyasha! What happened?" Sango shouted, running out of the hut as she saw Inuyasha caring Kagome, his head down with his bangs covering his eyes.  
  
He placed Kagome in Sango's arms, then looked up to Sango, clear silent tears stained his face.  
  
"I killed Kikyo." Was all he said before jumping up to be alone on one of the high tree branches above the hut. 


	9. Inuyasha and Kagome

(Inu-Kagome-Thoughts.)  
  
(Inuyasha.)  
  
Inuyasha sits by himself on the highest branch he could jump to, His heart racing as the smell of clay and bones stained his hand.  
  
He wanted to get rid of it, that stench. It sickened him, But he knew it was the only way he'd still remember her.  
  
It seemed as though her face was already fading in his mind.  
  
"Kikyo!......Don't....leave me." His voice trailed off at the disappearing image of the girl he once knew.  
  
A girl who swore her life into danger. A girl who died on the same day he was supposed to die.  
  
"Why couldn't I die that day with Kikyo?" He asked himself.  
  
Then that loveable image of Kagome's smiling face caught his attention, nagging him from the back of his mind like it always did.  
  
Inuyasha hated to keep dragging this on and hurting Kagome all the time, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never escape from those eyes. Those piercing orbs that seemed to look right into the depths of his heart, and embrace it with just once smile.  
  
Kagome.........If I had died that day, I'd probably be reborn again in your time as Kikyo had been.  
  
But I guess, this is for the better. I never could make a choose, Even though in my heart I knew Kagome was the right one for me, I just couldn't let go of Kikyo.  
  
I guess I did kind of make a choose, or at least my heart, Soul, and Body did before my mind.  
  
How could I break such a promise like that?  
  
Guess that means I still care about you Kagome, and would choose you over everything, even when you are five years old and have no idea of all the different emotions, Well the more grown up ones we shared.  
  
A smile came to Inuyasha's lips at the thought of this.  
  
like on instinct and mood, a light rain started to drip from a few darks clouds in the sky. Soon turning into pouring rain.  
  
The rain washing Kikyo's scent off Inuyasha's hand. A purifying rain as Inuyasha hardly noticed how soaked he was getting, just so relieved and finally happy that he wouldn't hurt either of the two woman he loved anymore.  
  
'Kagome.' He thought sharply as the feel of something big about to happen gave a tingling sensation guiding her voice through his veins.  
  
(Kagome)  
  
Kagome thought about that familiar person Kikyo.  
  
Somehow, she remembered her, but she didn't know why. Sort of like with Inuyasha and her other friends. But especially Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone around her was talking and moving about, but she sat still in a corner, Wondering about her grown up self.  
  
Suddenly noticing how young she was compared to everyone else, the child like crushes she thought meant something with Inuyasha, the playful feelings that no one understood.  
  
This overwhelming sense of responsibility flooding her mind, making her think and feel older, then suddenly realizing how different she was from everybody else, and how it would be much easier if she wasn't there.  
  
It all pained her so, but what pained her the most, was Inuyasha's face after he had killed Kikyo.  
  
She was feeling faint, but she still felt it and saw his face. That utterly mortified face, like he just destroyed the person he cared most about.  
  
But what about me Inuyasha? Everyone keeps telling me how we were in love or something when I'm more grown up.  
  
........and now....Suddenly......Suddenly, I am small and the world is so big. But I'm not afraid, I just need to know that I can breathe when I'm reminded of you. I need to know what I am. One minute I'm acting like a kid, the next I feel the pressure of some romance triangle from a more grown up mind.  
  
Finally, when Kagome heard the rain pounding on the roof top, Inuyasha stepped inside, drenched with the cold rain.  
  
She was going to smile at him when he turned to look at her, but the expression on his face told her that she was the cause for the destruction of his life. The cause for the person he loved to die.  
  
Kagome couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Kagome? Is everything alright?" Sango asked her the next morning, noting how she slept in the corner, curled up in a ball.  
  
"I may only be five, but I can understand when I'm not wanted." Kagome answered very quietly as she got up and left the hut.  
  
"Kagome!" Sango called after her, making everyone else who was sleeping stir.  
  
Inuyasha opened one eye to scan the room, seeing Sango in a flustered rush to get out of bed, Then opened both eyes as he found Kagome nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Sango, Where is Kagome?"  
  
"She left!" Sango replied, her voice sounding frantic.  
  
"She what?"  
  
"Kagome said something about not being wanted here." Sango said, her voice trailing off.  
  
Then it hit Inuyasha, he didn't really talk to Kagome after what happened. He left her to wonder her surroundings, until when he finally saw her since the accident.....He.  
  
"Oh god, I didn't mean it that way." Inuyasha said aloud, a vision forming in his head of the other night, when Kagome saw him and started to smile, He had looked down on her like she was the block in his path, The claws on his hand that had swiped at Kikyo.  
  
'Kikyo.......all of this because of my feelings for a dead girl!' Inuyasha thought solemnly.  
  
"Sango I have to go find her." Inuyasha told Sango finally.  
  
"Want any help?" She asked.  
  
"Not this time. This is something I have to do by myself."  
  
And with that, Inuyasha was out of the hut and on the trail.  
  
He could smell her everywhere, like she had drifted slowly from one object to the next, her presence still lingering.  
  
'Then why can't I find her? How did she get away so fast?'  
  
Then, in the pouring rain he caught a glimpse of the silhouette of a little girl.  
  
"Kagome!" he called to her.  
  
But when the child turned to face him, to his horror it was the Demon witch child, That strange light enveloped around them, kagome's lifeless little body lying in the rain on the wet soggy ground.  
  
The demon witch child was stealing her energy, her soul, her emotions, and her thoughts.  
  
The evil child was soaking up Kagome's life like a sponge.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha called again, his hand resting on his sheathe, his feet running towards them without hesitation. 


	10. Showdown with the demon

"Kagome!"  
  
The demon child jumped away at the last second, as Inuyasha's sword swiped at the air where she once stood.  
  
Instantly, the light around Kagome and the demon child disappeared.  
  
The words Kagome rang in Kagome's ears.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she called faintly.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, and he could of sworn that he saw kagome look like she used to be before the accident.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha replied, as he knelt on the grown besides her.  
  
"You love her, don't you?" The demon witch child said with a crude laugh.  
  
"So maybe I do, What's it to you, witch?!" Inuyasha hollered at the evil child.  
  
"No one ever loved me. They left me to slavery." The demon witch child answered sadly.  
  
Inuyasha stood still listening.  
  
"You mean to say that you used to be human?"  
  
The rain would not let up, it kept pouring buckets of water.  
  
All around them was silent.  
  
The sky seemed dark as the black clouds hovered down low.  
  
The demon witch child halted for a second, as if remembering some painful experience, then yelled angry,  
  
"That doesn't matter now! What matters is getting that girl's body. With her body I can finally grown up and use my powers fully."  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he noticed how much older she looked. She had stolen that from kagome.  
  
"You're wrong, What matter's is that girl. That girl matters to me." Inuyasha said firmly.  
  
"Oh, such a waste. After I'm through with her, she'll be dead."  
  
Inuyasha was about to protest, when Suddenly Kagome stirred and moved about.  
  
"Somebody did care about you.....when you were pretending to be Yori, I cared for you." Kagome said as she reached a hand out to Inuyasha to steady herself.  
  
"Kagome,...your voice!....you remember?" Inuyasha said bewildered.  
  
"Inuyasha, can I lean on you?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
The demon witch child seemed to grow more upset by the second.  
  
"You couldn't possibly care for me, nobody can!"  
  
"I did, I felt bad for you, and I wanted to help you," Kagome went on, with the help of Inuyasha, taking a few steps closer to the frantic demon witch child. White pure tears now fleeing down her face.  
  
"STOP IT! Shut up!"  
  
"I wanted you to depend on me like I was your sister."  
  
"Don't say that..."  
  
"Because I cared for you. Even if I didn't know you for that long."  
  
"Please stop....I, I can't feel this way."  
  
"I cared for you,...Yori." Kagome finished, taking steps closer until she was right in front of the evil child.  
  
Another blue light started to glow around Kagome and the evil child, but instead it started to shine a pure white, the child taking on a pale see- through look, making her look ghostly.  
  
"I'm....Glad you cared,.....big sister Kagome." The demon witch child said, her eyes turning into beautiful brown orbs, her features looking more childlike as she wrapped her arms around Kagome, herself turning into light as her voice became a whisper.  
  
The light exploded and fell lightly around Kagome, Who gave a shocked cry as she fell back in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
"Kagome, is....everything over now?" Inuyasha asked, looking to find that her eyes were closed.  
  
Frantic that she was dead, Inuyasha hesitated, then with a slight blush leaned his head close to her heart to hear a heart beat.  
  
Feeling satisfied after hearing it loud and clear, he headed back to the hut.  
  
Kagome still in the body of a child. 


	11. It wasn't a dream?

"So, the demon witch child was human before?" Sango asked, breaking on the verge of confusion, but somewhat of a understanding.  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
Once again, he had to be the one to tell every detail of what happened to kagome.  
  
'Kagome....I hope you change back.' He thought, as he looked over to her sleeping form in the corner of the hut.  
  
"I suspected the child to have been human before," Kaede started, her jaw set firmly as she looked up at Inuyasha across the room.  
  
"Ye say the blue light that turned kagome into a child, was white this time?" Kaede asked.  
  
"Yeah, and that demon witch child became see-through. It was really strange." Inuyasha replied, his features serious.  
  
"Well, we will know if the demon witch child is really dead, and if the curse has been lifted on Kagome by morning." Kaede said.  
  
"Why morning?" Miroku asked, looking over at Shippo as he lay in Kagome's sleeping bag, fast asleep.  
  
"Because that is how long it took for Kagome to change last time." Kaede answered.  
  
Everyone sat around thinking intently, until each one of them slowly fell asleep, everyone except Inuyasha, who tried his best to stay awake the whole night watching Kagome.  
  
But sleep gave way, and a few minutes before sunrise, Inuyasha found himself in a deep slumber, having reoccurring nightmares of the day he killed Kikyo.  
  
The whole scene rushed through his head, her face, his blood stained hand.  
  
It felt like it was just a few seconds ago, his heart pounding as he silently moaned a few times in his sleep.  
  
He wanted to wake up.  
  
Inuyasha suddenly felt something warm lightly brush his face.  
  
'Poor Inuyasha, he is having a bad dream.' Kagome thought as she gently brushed aside some bangs covering his eyes. Those beautiful Orbs that always seemed to see through her.  
  
Just as she was pulling her hand away, Inuyasha grabbed it, his eyes snapping open as he stared wide eyed at her.  
  
"You,....You changed back?" Inuyasha said, looking at every part of her, making Kagome feel a bit uneasy as he just stared into her eyes for the longest time, then suddenly pulled her forward into an embrace.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she excepted the sweet embrace, her arms linked around his neck, and her head resting on his shoulder.  
  
"Fine, Now that you are ok."  
  
"Ok?"  
  
"Um...Kagome? Do you,...remember anything from yesterday? Or any of the days before it?" Inuyasha asked, hoping for an answer he did not know of.  
  
"Uh, Yeah! I was with you guys, and I was at home studying for an exam." Kagome replied, his face betraying a confused look.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something again, when kagome said,  
  
"But I did have this really strange dream. I was a little kid, and you guys had to take care of me, and...you killed Kikyo."  
  
On hearing that, Inuyasha turned his head, his bangs covering his eyes again, that small shot of pain resting in him.  
  
Sango stirred a bit, hearing commotion going on, opened her eyes to see Kagome, her regular self sitting with Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!" she said, getting up out of bed.  
  
Miroku yawned and stretched as he awoke from his deep sleep.  
  
"Lady Kagome!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Why is everyone acting like I just came back from my time or something?" Kagome asked, noting how everyone seemed suddenly cheerful, just by her presence that one morning.  
  
"Kagome,....that dream you had, wasn't a dream." Inuyasha said quietly, his head still turned from her.  
  
"What's this now? Inuyasha, she didn't remember?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I didn't remember what? My dream? No way! I was a little kid, and,.... and Inuyasha killed Kikyo!" Kagome said, her mind running around a mile a minute.  
  
'Could my dream have really happened? But Inuyasha...he must be so sad.'  
  
"Inuyasha, is it true? Did you kill Kagome for my protection?" Kagome demanded, her voice soft and sad as she found a way to look him in the eyes.  
  
"I had too. She was going to hurt you. I, didn't want to though. I don't know what made me." Inuyasha replied solemnly.  
  
"Love for a woman always makes you do crazy things." Miroku stated, his grin proving that he had done crazy things.  
  
"Yeah, like asking every woman you see to have your children?" Sango told him as she loudly cracked her knuckles, giving Miroku the warning sign for trying anything, and he was going to get the hand.  
  
Kagome gave them a wearily smile, then noticed Inuyasha get up and leave.  
  
"Inuyasha, where are you going?" Kagome called after him, getting to her feet.  
  
"It would be best to leave Inuyasha alone for a while. After all, it is hard to loose a loved one." Kaede told her as she came in the hut, noting Inuyasha's upset face as he rushed past her.  
  
Kagome nodded, and watched the door, a heavy feeling of sadness swallow her up into her thoughts.  
  
'Was it my fault that Kikyo had to die? Of course it was kagome! What else would it be?  
  
Why else would Inuyasha have reason to harm her? Oh Inuyasha, I made you feel this way. It was my own fault that lead you to hurt her.' Kagome thought, breathing deeply as she just stood in the same spot for minutes on end, remembering in vivid detail her "Dream."  
  
'Why is everything always my fault? The jewel breaking, the jewel being stolen, and now kikyo's death! Oh...who else's life am I going to ruin next?'  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango asked, placing on hand on the shoulder of her dazed and sad looking friend.  
  
Kagome nodded and replied,  
  
"Maybe it'd be best for me to go home now."  
  
"Why Kagome? Inuyasha might need someone like you to be with him. He seems lonely." Sango said with a hopeful smile.  
  
Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I couldn't. I'd just make his life even worse. And, I probably should go home and get some more stuff to bring back here. Uh...well, Please tell Shippo I'll be back soon."  
  
And with that, Kagome was off towards the direction of the well, her Heart feeling like it was being squeezed as she remembered all to well where the well lay, In Inuyasha's forest. 


	12. almost over

Kagome stomped in the grass, kicking a pebble making a few bugs quickly dart away from being smothered.  
  
"Why is it that every time I try to make it better I make it worse?" she fumed as she sat on the edge of the well, her face In her hands.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." She said miserably.  
  
"It's not your fault. Kagome, I'm sorry. Like I've said before, if you weren't with me you wouldn't have to suffer like this." Inuyasha said fainthearted as he stepped into view in front of her.  
  
"I stay with you by choice, Inuyasha. Just the same as I've said before." Kagome said affectionately as she leaned against him, looking straight up into his golden eyes.  
  
"I know." Inuyasha replied, embracing her with all his heart. His heart aching for his wounds to be healed by Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha! Kagome! There you are!" Miroku called loudly, startling them so much so that they toppled over into the well.  
  
"Good job monk." Sango said annoyed.  
  
"Why Sango, are you being cross with me?" Miroku said, a fake look of surprise on his face as Sango raised one brow.  
  
"Don't you think I've already planned this?"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean Miroku?"  
  
"Well, I figure this way Inuyasha and Kagome can spend some time alone after all this drama." Miroku explained.  
  
"Oh, I see." Sango replied.  
  
"And.....it would give us some alone time too." Miroku added pleasantly as he reached his arm over her shoulder and pulled her closer.  
  
Sango just stood there in wonderment for a few minutes, a shade of pink taking over her face.  
  
(Kagome's time.)  
  
"Uhg, so this is what it feels like to be sat." Kagome said earnestly as she sat up in the small dark well.  
  
"As long as were here, maybe we should go in and show your mother that you are alright." Inuyasha said a bit weakly.  
  
He knew he was letting Kagome see his softer side, but he didn't give a damn. In fact, she liked it. So why bother putting up the tough guy act?  
  
Just as long as he felt this way forever, everything was going to be ok.  
  
Just then they were startled yet again.  
  
This time by Kagome's cat.  
  
"Kagome?" came Sota's voice from above the well.  
  
"Down here Sota!" Kagome called back up to him.  
  
It sure was nice to be her regular self again.  
  
"Hi Inuyasha!" Sota said joyous as he grinned at the half demon.  
  
"Would you look at that full moon!" Came Kagome's Grandpa's voice from the front porch.  
  
"Full moon?" Inuyasha said despairingly as his hair turned black, his ears soaked to the sides of his head, his fangs disappearing with his claws. "Well, at least I'm here. I want to be able to defend you if another demon comes by."  
  
Kagome smiled acceptingly at Inuyasha.  
  
(Hello readers! Sorry This is a kind of short chapter, but I've just been pretty busy. After I finish with this story, you can be expecting more Inuyasha stories from me. Here are three I'm going to write soon.)  
  
Inuyasha is a regular guy living in feudal Japan, when one day he accidentally falls victim to demon possessions from Miko pirates.  
  
The story is called, Kagome the pirate Princess.  
  
Then next one is about  
  
Kagome, your average servant in the castle, who looks oddly identical to the princess Kikyo. The two girls unhappy with their lives, decide to switch places for the day, finding themselves in situations they thought could never be possible.  
  
Kagome falls for the Prince Inuyasha, and Kikyo falls for Kagome's servant brother Naraku.  
  
This story is called, Secrets in the castle.  
  
And the last one is still in the works, but here is what I've gathered so far.  
  
Naraku is reborn as Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter, who one day discovers demonic powers held within. Miroku and Sango have a son who holds a strange attraction to Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter. What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha notice their daughter's powers, and Miroku and Sango's son finds out the way to calm that power is by kissing what?  
  
This story is called, Naraku reborn as his enemy's daughter 


	13. Author's Note

(Author's note)  
  
Hi everyone, sorry this isn't another chapter.  
  
Don't worry, I KNOW it's the new moon and not the full moon. You see, It was around one something when I wrote it, and I've been so busy with stuff I just kinda messed up because I was so tired. So yes, I really did mean to put new moon.   
  
Sorry again, I just felt like I wanted to say this cause I felt kind of bad that everyone was reviewing telling me about it. Just wanted to clear it up.   
  
Thank you for noting it, I might not of noticed. (Is still tired.)  
  
I was baby sitting until one in the morning last night. (yawns)  
  
I will update soon.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Misskagome 


	14. The last chapter

Inuyasha sat with Kagome's family at the dinner table.  
  
Everyone just ate and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha," Sota spoke up, placing his chopsticks on the napkin next to his plate. "How come you look so,.....so." he struggled, trying to think of the right word.  
  
"Different?" Kagome's Grandpa finished Sota's question.  
  
Inuyasha looked a bit annoyed to the topic of himself, reminding him that he was powerless if he went back to the feudal era tonight.  
  
"Uh...It's the new moon! Didn't I tell you all before?" Kagome laughed wearily, trying to save Inuyasha from her strange family and all their questions.  
  
Kagome let out a large and relieved sigh when her family started chattering endlessly about the moon instead of Inuyasha.  
  
Later that night Kagome had helped her mom do the dishes, and Inuyasha played video games with Sota.  
  
Slowly everyone went upstairs to bed, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone in the dark on the couch, The TV blaring brightness as the volume was lowered.  
  
"So," Kagome started a little unsure of the situation before her. "Do you want to watch a movie, or go to bed?"  
  
"I don't know....um, maybe we, I mean I should go to bed......And....you go to bed too." Inuyasha stammered fumbling on his words, but his face portraying a serious look.  
  
Kagome nodded and got up to turn the TV off, as soon as her back was turned to him she felt her eyes begin to water.  
  
'No, not now! Oh.....I know he's still upset about Kikyo.....but he didn't have to follow me. He could of stayed by himself If he wanted.'  
  
"Um...Kagome? Are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked as he watched her stand bent over, her finger an inch away from the TV not moving at all.  
  
Kagome rebalanced herself, squeezing her eyes tightly to rid the tears, and crouching on the floor.  
  
"You still have feelings for Kikyo of course. I know that. You can never forget her, and I know it's going to be hard for you to heal those scars. So maybe......maybe you should go back home."  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said getting to his feet and kneeling infront of Kagome's tear stuck face.  
  
She didn't mean to cry infront of him, but it was bothering her and she knew she would probably cry the minute he looked away.  
  
"Will you stop that," Inuyasha started sweetly as he wiped away a few of her tears. "You are right, I may never forget Kikyo.....and I may never heal from those scars, But at least I have you. You've always been there for me, helping me, caring for me, and... loving me when I tried to push you away. Tried not to realize that Kikyo was really gone, and that it didn't matter as much to you if I stayed half demon or not. And now....even though it's still painful I can finally be happy, because I realized who I was really supposed to be with. I finally realized who I was meant to love."  
  
Kagome stared wide eyed at Inuyasha, all the things she had ever wanted to hear from him spoken to her just in the last few seconds. Those seconds that flew by as they stared at each other.  
  
Their faces leaned in closer and closer until their lips touched, that meaningful feeling ranging between them both as Kagome lay down on the floor, Inuyasha's hand shielding it comfortably as it hit the ground.  
  
Inuyasha kissed Kagome again, this time somewhat more passionate. Kagome reached up and placed her hand on his heart, feeling it's quickened beat at the slight warmth of her hand on him.  
  
'I never felt this way when Kikyo kissed me. God, I have to stop thinking about her. She was there to help me figure out my life, and figure out who I really wanted in my life. Kikyo is a thing of the past. And somewhat of the future.' Inuyasha thought, a small smile spreading to his lips as he stared at Kagome smiling back at him.  
  
Suddenly the light flicked on in the kitchen and they both quickly darted apart.  
  
"Hi Grandpa." Kagome waved to him, a little embarrassed even though he didn't see anything.  
  
"Do you kids want to have a late night snack with me?" Kagome's Grandpa asked as he got out some sandwich stuff.  
  
Kagome was about to protest when Inuyasha came up to them saying he was starved, and sat down at the table.  
  
Kagome's grandpa watched the two with interest and potential radar alertness as they hardly touched their food and just smiled at each other.  
  
The next day Inuyasha and Kagome went back to the Feudal Era, Kagome promising her aware Grandpa that she would be back in a few days.  
  
THE  
  
END 


End file.
